Love you For a Thousand Years
by Starfire072302
Summary: Raven dares Robin to sing a duet, which just happns to be the love song, 'A Thousand Years' By Christina Perri. The song Raven chooses blossoms the true feelings Robin and Starfire have for each other


OMG! My FIRST SongFic! :D I chose 'A Thousand Years' By Christina Perri Because I Felt like Doing A Fluffy One-shot Songfic Thingy... So ya... And i got inspired after listening to the song on the radio at the pool ^-^ and i thought it kinda described Robin and Starfire's Relationship. Dont judge if its short! D: Anyway, Enjoy! And Terra Is here Because im Strictly NOT a Terra hater! D: It will Be a Duet With Robin and Starfire.

disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans Or ' A Thousand Years'! If I did, well I'd be Christina Perri and I probably wouldn't be writing on FF. Net!

* * *

It Was a rainy day in Jump City, and it was also a quiet one, so the titans were all gathered in the OPS room playing a game of Truth or Dare.

"Hmm..." Raven droned in her usual monotone. She finally looked directly at Robin, who had unluckily chose Dare, and grinned evilly.

"Uh-oh" He said, His eyes, or rather his mask growing as hugs as saucers.

"Robin, I dare You to sing a Duet with Star. The song is a thousand years." She said, smirking.

"Yay! I gt to sing one of my favorite songs with Robin!" Starfire said happily.

"Fine... lets just get this over with." Robin said, glaring at Raven, who just smirked.

Starfire began singing Christina Perri's part in her soft melodic voice.

The day We met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the Start  
I knew that i'd found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One Step Closer

She Looked into Robins masked eyes, and suddenly felt secure under his gaze

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

He Looked back at her and almost got lost in her gorgeous emerald-green eyes as he joined in.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

He reached out and took her hands in his as they sang in usion:

One Step Closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Their fingers intertwined as he took her into her arms and they continued singing. \

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One Step Closer  
One step closer

She sang alone this time, but he joined in on the last part.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

They sang the last part together passionately while staring into each others eyes and her in his arms

And all along i believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I've loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

They finished breathless, and almost nose to nose with the other Titans gawking and Raven smirking and Terra smiling at them.

"I'll Love you for a thousand years..." Starfire whispered into Robin's ear.

"And I'll love you for a thousand more..." Robin whispered back.

He tilted hr chin up and looked deep into her gorgeous green eyes, her looking back at him. Slowly he began to lean tword her. Her eyes slowly slipped shut as he closed the last few inches between them in a passionate kiss that opened a whole new world of bliss for the both of them. His strong arms bound themselves around her thin waste, and she snaked hers around his neck. after an eternity of bliss, the separated, both breathless, grinning and blushing like mad.

"Well that was a nice dare, Raven. It got Robin and Starfire together, _and_ we got to , listen to some pretty cool music!" Terra beamed.  
Robin Just smiled as Raven smiled, and planted another kiss on his new girlfriends lips.

* * *

Well! _THAT_ took me a while! O3O But, i had ALOT of fun writing it! REVIEW PLEASE! No bad reviews ecept if its constructice critasisum


End file.
